


Locked Out

by akakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, M/M, sarukui and bokuto are mentioned but never show up so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akakaashi/pseuds/akakaashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konoha leaves his key with his roommate, and all he wants to do is get back into the dorm. Akaashi is his savior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is reposted from my Tumblr account akakaashi, so don't be alarmed if you see it over there!!

Akaashi didn’t understand why he was the poor soul that got the room closest to the dorm entrance. He’d always made a point to study, he never did anything questionable like most young adults did, and he certainly wasn’t dumb enough to forget his key to the dorm. Whoever it was had been out of luck. He’d just found a comfortable position in his mostly uncomfortable bunk and he wasn’t planning on moving until he had to go to his afternoon class. As much as he hated to admit it, the pounding on the door only got steadier. There was barely anyone in the dorms anyway, someone had thrown a crazy party across the campus. Akaashi was almost tempted to go, but he thought having his tiny room all to himself was a fate he’d enjoy more. The constant knocking did nothing to lull him back to sleep, so he kicked his covers off with a sigh.

“Who forgets their key? One of the only things a college student needs.” Akaashi grumbles to himself as he readjusts his sweatpants and pats down his hair a bit. The air in the hallway was not as warm as his own room, and for a moment Akaashi scolds himself for being such a pushover. It was life, wasn’t it? Surely they would figure something out and he could go back to bed without a guilty conscience.

At least, that’s what he tells himself. Nothing in his thought process put a stop to the shuffling of his body. The boy winces as the cold metal of the stairs touche his bare feet, hurrying down to let the desperate person in. Behind the door it sounded like they were sober, which was surprising. When Akaashi looked at the clock before he left his room it had been around three in the morning. Why didn’t they just crash at the host’s place?

“Oh my god, let me in, it’s cold out here and all I want to do is sleep. Why didn’t I take the key from Sarukui?” The guy’s knocks had gradually gotten weaker in Akaashi’s journey, but that didn’t stop him from barely stifling a laugh. The person was either a sophisticated drunk or the alcohol had given off to a very light buzz while they tried to get in. Sighing, Akaashi wrapped his hand around the cold metal and gave it a firm tug.

A blonde haired boy stumbled in, probably because he had reduced to leaning against the door with all of his might on the very slight chance that it would break. The other boy only raises his eyebrows as the guest steadies himself against the wall. “It took you long enough? You’d think someone on this floor would have the chivalry to help a kid in need. What, were you just sitting there in your bed waiting for me to stop? It was cold out there!” Akaashi had not prepared himself for what the boy had said to him. Sure, he thought he’d get a “Thank you,” or maybe even an exaggerated “You saved my life,” but instead he got “It took you long enough?”

“You’re still pretty close to the door. I could always push you back out there until you learn how to thank someone properly.” Akaashi deadpans, crossing his arms. The other stiffens and lets out a sigh, muttering something under his breath. “Hmm?” Akaashi asks. Sleep was still thick in his voice, and he was thankful for the already very dim lighting. He didn’t feel like showing off his dark circles.

“I said I’m sorry,” He says, running a hand through his hair to calm his fidgeting. “I’ve had a bad night and my roommate has my key. Oh, I’m Konoha. You?” Konoha reaches out a very cold hand out toward Akaashi, to which he takes reluctantly.

“Akaashi,” The boy says quietly. “Your roommate has your key?” He asks once he lets go of the other’s hand. Konoha nods, wondering if the dark haired boy had been listening to him at all.

“Don’t you need a key in order to get into your dorm?” Akaashi inquires. Maybe he had misjudged the other boy after all. How did he even get this far? He brought his hands up to cover his face as he groaned loudly, bringing up a foot to stomp it into the ground. Keiji was having a hard time trying not to scoff at the student in front of him having a tantrum. Once he calms down, he straightens up in front of the other once more.

“Can you do me a favor?” He asks timidly.

“Haven’t I already?” The college student answers in a monotone voice. Konoha continues on, figuring he deserved the sass due to his earlier actions.

“No. Well, yes, I suppose. Would you mind doing another one? I just need to sleep in your room one night. I’ll even sleep on the floor. Once Sarukui comes back I’ll be out of your business.” The tufts of his fine, blond hair were falling into his eyes as he clasps his hands together in a begging position.

“I guess it depends on what I get out of it. What do you have in mind?” Now Akaashi was just trying to give the other a hard time. The young adult only figured he deserved to have a little fun after the undesirable turn of events.

“I’m a college student. I’ll treat you to cup ramen and dollar store movies.” Konoha says with impassivity.

“I suppose that’ll do for now. Follow me,” With that, Akaashi hurries up the cold metal stairs before making a sharp turn to his small dorm bedroom. The room was pretty clean compared to Konoha’s and he briefly wondered who Akaashi’s roommate was. Maybe he wouldn’t mind switching with him.

“My roommate is out, too. Take his bed and don’t wake me up until my alarm goes off.” He shoves a big blanket in the other’s arms and grabs some clothes from his dresser for him to change into. He whines in a show of mock dissatisfaction.

“You’re not going to cuddle with me?” Konoha pouts, getting back into his usual personality, something Akaashi didn’t feel like witnessing so late at night.

“Again, I’m stronger than I look. I can and will push you back out that door until someone comes for you in the morning.” Akaashi murmurs against his pillow, pulling his blanket over his body. “We can cuddle next time.” He adds before falling into a much needed slumber, leaving Konoha doing everything in his power to not develop a crush on the pretty boy.


End file.
